


What do I do for Valentines Day?

by 3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: IFD, International Fireworks Day 2021, M/M, Valentines haikyuu special, asanoya mentioned, ennotana - Freeform, hopeless romantic pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3
Summary: Tanaka pines over Ennoshita. What does he get him for Valentines Day? What does he do? Something big? A surprise party? A Valentine Gram? Chocolates and a stuffed bear? Or just something small..?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, ennotana
Kudos: 20





	What do I do for Valentines Day?

“Ughh..Duuuu- dah!” Tanaka groaned, drawing out the pronunciation of his words.

“Whaat?” Nishinoya questioned, annoyance coloring his tone. He didn’t look up from the Mobile device in his hands. Tanaka had been insistently asking questions for a  _ long _ time.

“What do I do?! I don’t have a plan!” Tanaka continued to complain just like he had been for the past hour and a half.

“Why’re you asking  _ me?  _ I’m no expert!” 

“You’re dating Asahi! GUIDE ME.” Tanaka begged, placing his hands together like he was praying.

“It’s only been a couple months,  _ and _ we both made plans for Valentine’s Day  _ together.  _ Maybe you should just talk to Ennoshita and see what he wants?” Nishinoya advised

“Yeah, but he’s ganna say something all sappy or something I just can’t work with! Like, ‘as long as it’s with you, I don’t care’.” Tanaka mimicked Ennoshita in a bland, gruff voice. “Like, It’s great to know that you love me, BUT I NEED AN IDEAAA!”

“Why don’t you just..do nothing? Ennoshita probably doesn’t like holidays like Valentine’s Day that much. Remember Christmas?” Nishinoya proposed as he looked up from his phone and shrugged his shoulders. 

Tanaka reminisced and shuttered at the memory of Ennoshita’s very non-excited face _._ He did not like that day. He eventually let slip to Tanaka, “Too loud, too many people, too many things, _too overwhelming.”_

He appreciated the thought, but it was too much for him. So Tanaka put Nishinoya’s suggestion to thought.

‘ _ Maybe I  _ should  _ ask him..’ _

“..I’m ganna text him.”

“You LITERALLY just said you didn’t want to!” Nishinoya dropped his hands into his lap.

“Well, I want to now!” Tanaka defended.

“You’re a hopeless gay.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Nishinoya picked up Tanaka’s phone, located on the dresser by Nishinoya’s bed, and threw it at the boy in front of him.

“Whatever..” He mumbled. Tanaka grinned silently and signed into his phone. But Tanaka’s joy quickly faded, realizing that he had to  _ actually talk to Ennoshita,  _ and Tanaka knew he was going to mess something up. He mustered up all the confidence he could and clicked on messages, scrolling to find Ennoshita’s contact “E-NO-SheET<3”.

<<| hey!!! <3

He texted a short greeting, it didn’t seem too suspicious..did it?

_ <<| Hey :) what’s up? _

Tanaka smiled at the message, but it was obvious that he already suspected something. He heard another ding from his phone.

_ <<| It’s 8pm rn. U planning to stay up late, or r u w/ Noya? _

Tanaka looked bewildered at his screen. This boy was already in bed!! It’s 8:30!

<<| With Noya. ‘You already in bed?

_ Ding! _

_ <<| Yeah, are you still coming over tomorrow though? I haven’t seen you since thrusday _

_ <<| Thursday* _

<<| Depends. Are your parents okay with me coming over?

Tanaka winced at his text. He knew that he’d made Ennoshita hesitant, as he took a bit longer to respond this time. Ennoshita’s parents didn’t react well to him coming out as pansexual, now he has a boyfriend. Imagine their reaction to  _ that. _ But Tanaka will stand up for and with Ennoshita, no matter what. 

_ <<| No. _

Tanaka stared at the text for a moment.

<<| Do you want me to walk home with you then? I can get there earlier

He would go over, no matter what.

_ Ding! _

_ <<| Sure  _

__

“Ah- I get it.” Nishinoya said. Tanaka jumped and Nishinoya pulled back, as he was leaning over Tanaka’s shoulder to read his texts and he didn’t want to get hit. 

“Jesus-! Christ..” Tanaka let out a breath of relief. “ _ What _ are you doing?” he asked.

“I wanted to see what he would say. Buuut- you haven’t really asked him yet,” Nishinoya chuckled.

“Well- ...Ughhhh..I dunno. Maybe I  _ should _ just do something small?” Tanaka questioned. 

He was sitting up, staring at the ground in thought, ruling out all the possibilities. Nishinoya was silent for a moment, before Tanaka heard some shuffling around to the left of him and turned to look at the boy before him.

“You don’t usually think so hard. Maybe you should stop before your brain fries.” Nishinoya said, a little too seriously.

“HEY!”

Nishinoya started laughing as Tanaka yelled back responses, threatening he would throw Nishinoya in the garbage if he wasn’t nicer. Nishinoya knew he wasn’t serious.

“Look, look-“ Nishinoya said, catching his breath and finally settling down. “Buy some flowers, surprise him with them, and just stay with him at his house. Y’know- cuddle and all that sappy shit?” 

And suddenly, Tanaka’s mind clicked.

“OH, MY GOD. Thank you, Noya!” Tanaka shouted as he stood up and quickly began to gather his things.

“Wha-? ..Where’re you going?!” Nishinoya shouted as Tanaka opened the front door.

“TO FRENCH KISS MY BOYFRIEND!” Tanaka announced. 

He immediately closed the door and began running outside.

“Oh-“ Nishinoya's face flushed a light pink. “Uh...you go..bro?”

The next hour Ennoshita welcomed Tanaka with a red face and embarrassment shown in his actions.


End file.
